Rin: The Cat Girl
by YuriChan220
Summary: The girls discover a cat-like girl that resembles Rin that Hanayo and Rin found. Maki then decides to take care of it along with her two lovers. But how will Rin react when Maki becomes too attached to the cat girl and falls for her? Based on a "Love Live" doujin, only it's a cat this time.


**Rin the Cat-Girl**

 **Pairing: Maki x Rin x Hanayo**

 **Genre: Romance/Friendship**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Love Live" or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: (Pops up while wearing cat-ears and a maid uniform) Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri-nya! Hehe! What? Don't I look cute in a cat-maid uniform? (does a cute pose with cat-paws showing) Nya~! Hehehehe! The reason I'm doing that is because cat-girls just suddenly came in my mind, so I wanted to write a "Love Live" fanfic based on a doujin "Love Chun Chun". Only this time, Rin's the star-nya~!**

 **Rin: Hey, I'm the one who gets to say, "Nya~!" Don't steal my mojo!**

 **Yuri: Hehe! Not to worry, Rin-chan! Like I said, I'm making you the star for this story.**

 **Rin: Alright! Keep it going-nya!**

 **Yuri: So please enjoy this happy little story.**

 **Rin: Yes! Please enjoy-nya!**

One afternoon, Maki arrives at the clubroom a bit earlier than everyone else, not knowing why, but she decided to come early just for the sake of it. She assumed that Rin had also arrived since she was quick as a flash to get there in time. Sighing, she goes to the door when she hears meowing from inside.

"Huh?" she questions herself. "Did we bring a cat in here and someone left it all alone?"

She quickly opens the door and finds a small, adorable cat girl with short orange hair, wearing the same uniform as her and has cat ears and a tail. Maki stands frozen in fear as her body trembles quickly as she points a shaky finger at the girl.

"R-Rin?" she stutters. "I-is that you?"

The girl who looks like Rin smiles and speaks up. "Nya~!"

Maki gasps at the voice. "Y-you sound just like her! I-I don't understand! When did you get like this!?"

"Nya?" the cat-girl Rin tilts her head in confusion.

The door opens and Honoka, Umi and Kotori walk in the room.

"Hey, Maki-chan," Honoka greets. "Sorry we're-"

Maki rushes towards the ginger and puts her hands on her shoulders while having a terrified look in her eyes.

"Honoka-chan! It's terrible! Rin has turned into a cat!" Maki shouts.

"Huh?" Umi looks over and the cat-girl Rin waves with her cat paw.

"Nya~!" she coos.

Umi backs away unti she purposely bumps into a wall while pointing a finger at her. "Th-th-th-that cant be true, right? R-Rin-chan isn't really a cat, is she?"

Kotori comes over and gently pets her. "Hmm . . . she definitely looks like Rin-chan."

"And sounds like her, too," Honoka adds while rubbing her chin. She walks over and gestures a finger towards herself. "Hey, Rin-chan. Remember me? I'm Honoka."

"Honoka-nya . . ." Rin's expression then turns into a bright smile and hugs her. "Honoka-chan-nya!"

"Hehe! Yup, I think it's definitely Rin-chan!" Honoka says.

"But how in the world did she get like that?" Umi questions while pointing at the cat-girl. "I just don't understand."

The door opens once again and the third year trio comes in to see the surprise themselves.

"Oh, my goodness," Eli says. "What happened to Rin-chan?"

"She's . . . like a cat," Nozomi says.

Nico comes over towards the cat-girl. "Here, Rin-chan. It's me, Nico." She then does her idol persona pose. "Nico-nico-nii~!"

The cat-girl Rin does the same. "Nico-nico-nii-nya~!"

Nico is amazed by the perfect performance. "H-how outstanding!"

"There's no time to be swooning over the situation!" Umi shouts.

The door opens once again and out comes the remaining members of Muse: Hanayo and Rin.

"Hey, sorry we're late," Hanayo says. "I had to help Rin-chan with some cleaning duty and . . . why is everyone looking at Rin-chan like that?" She looks down at the cat-girl Rin. "And who's that?"

There is dead silence as everyone in Muse looks back and forth at the real Rin and the cat-girl Rin.

"What's the matter?" Rin asks.

"So . . . Rin didn't turn into a cat?" Honoka asks.

"Eh?" Rin turns to the cat-girl Rin and runs over to it. "Oh! You mean mine and Kayo-chin's pet~!"

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!?" Everyone in the room shouts out so loud that some of the other students can hear from the other side.

"Wh-why?" Umi says, shaking from the shocking news. "Why is it even in here!?"

Rin gently pets the small cat-girl as she looks up at her fellow idols. "Well, to be honest, Kayo-chin and I were walking home when we found an abandoned girl walking around in an alley in a pile of trash. We were very surprised that this girl resembles me, only with cat ears and a tail. We're assuming she's part animal because of her small size and animal parts so we decided to keep her as a pet."

"When did that occur?" Nico asks.

"Just yesterday," Hanayo answers. "We didn't want the school finding out we were bringing Neko-Rin-chan over since she didn't want to be lonely, so our only choice was this club room."

"Neko-Rin-chan?" Honoka says as she looks over at the cat-girl. "So, that's what you named her?"

Rin shrugs. "Couldn't think of any other name since she looks like me."

"So . . . what do we do with her now that all of us met her?" Maki asks.

Rin turns to the redhead with a cat-lke smile. "Actually, after dance practice, I was wondering if Maki-chan can take care of Neko-Rin-chan with Kayo-chin and I."

Maki blushes furiously. "Wh-what!? I-I've never taken care of a pet before! This is ridiculous!"

Neko-Rin looks at her with desperate eyes. "Please-nya? Please~?"

The red-head blushes again as she turns away to hide it. "W-well, I guess one day won't hurt . . ."

"Yay~! Thank you, Maki-chan~!" In an instant, Rin jumps on top of her along with Neko-Rin and they hug her on both sides. Neko-Rin then gives her a small lick on the cheek, making the redhead blush furiously.

"Aw~! Neko-Rin-chan loves Maki-chan!" Honoka says as her eyes glitter in happiness.

"You know taking care of it is a big responsibility, right?" Umi points out.

"Not to worry!" Rin says. "With Maki-chan and Kayo-chin's help, what's there to lose?"

All the members of Muse exchange looks and nod in approval.

"Well, if that's how Rin-chan feels, then go for it," Eli says.

"Fine by me," Nozomi says as she leans close to Maki. "And hey, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

"You know how to take care of cats?" Maki asks.

Nozomi just winks as she pulls out one of her tarot cards with the back of it facing Maki. Maki looks at all the other members of Muse and sighs.

"Fine," she says as she stands up. "But what should we do with her during practice?"

"We can let her practice with us," Honoka offers. "After all, she's part human as well."

"She doesn't know our dance routines, though," Umi points out.

"Not to worry!" Rin says. "Kayo-chin and I were teaching her a few moves yesterday. She's a very quick learner, by the way."

"Excellent!" Kotori says as she clasps her hands together. "We're going to have so much fun with Neko-Rin-chan~!"

"Nya~!" Neko-Rin purrs.

* * *

 ****After Practice****

"Ah~! That was really fun!" Rin says as she holds up Neko-Rin. "And you were very good at following us, Neko-Rin-chan~!"

"I love dancing-nya~!" Neko Rin purrs.

Hanayo smiles as she turns to Maki. "Now we're walking to Maki-chan's home together."

"I-it's nothing," Maki says. "After all, I only offered to take care of Neko Rin for one day."

"That's true," Rin says as she turns to her girlfriend. "Hey, why don't we buy some more cat food since we're out here?"

"Huh?" Maki raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Don't you have any at your house?"

"U-um . . . well . . ." Hanayo says. "We kind of fed her almost the whole bag when Rin-chan and I went and bought some. So, we need some more."

"Alright," Maki says.

The three girls make their way to a pet store and buy a bag of cat food with Rin paying since she and Hanayo are taking care of the cat girl. Once that's done, the three leave in a few minutes and walk to Maki's home. Rin gently sets down Neko Rin and lets her run around to have her get used to this place, in which she is immediately enjoying.

"This is Maki-chan's place-nya?" Neko Rin asks.

"Mm-hmm!" Hanayo says. "Isn't it lovely?"

"Yes! It's very lovely-nya~!" Neko Rin says as she jumps on the couch and jumps up and down on it.

Hanayo giggles. "Well then, what should we do now?"

"I say we should have a bath since it's getting close to dinner time!" Rin suggests.

"That sounds like a good idea," Hanayo says.

"Neko Rin and I will go first!" Rin says as she approaches the redhead. "Wanna join us, Maki-chan?"

"H-huh!? Why!?" Maki says.

"Hehe! Don't you want to bathe with Neko Rin-chan? It's your first time anyway," Rin says.

Maki blushes furiously, but turns away to hide it. "F-fine then. I'll go."

"Hooray-nya~!" Both Neko Rin and the real Rin cheer.

"L-let's just go, okay?" Maki says as she leads the way to her huge bathroom where there is a tub big enough for the two of them.

"Wow!" Neko Rin says as she jumps on the edge of the tub. "This is amazing-nya! We're going t have so much fun-nya~!"

A few minutes later, both Maki and Rin were in the warm tub willed with water and small bubbles were floating everywhere. Neko Rin is placed on top of a soap dish and Maki was washing her hair.

"Ah~! Right there-nya~!" Neko Rin says.

"Here?" Maki keeps rubbing the top of her head, which makes Neko Rin purr.

The real Rin giggles. "It seems that Neko Rin-chan likes the way you wash her hair."

Maki blushes again as she keeps on rubbing Neko Rin's hair. "I-I'm just doing my job. Nothing special."

Rin smiles as she relaxes in the warm bath as Maki is continuing to scrub Neko Rin's hair. After about 10 minutes in the bath, all three of them get out, help Neko Rin get dried and get dressed in their night clothing. While Hanayo is taking her bath, Maki goes over to the door.

"I'm going to help out with dinner now," Maki says.

"Oh, okay!" Rin says. "I'll let Kayo-chin know when she gets out."

"Alright."

When Maki leaves the door, there is another blush on her face. _What's with me today? I'm only taking care of a cat with Hanayo and Rin. Why is my face getting so hot then?_ She may not admit it, but after spending time with Neko Rin, Maki seems to become attached to her. And to top it off, she closely resembles her girlfriend. So, it's like having another Rin in the house. She loves it as a matter of fact. After walking downstairs, she begins to prepare dinner with some rice for Hanayo since she's so fond of rice. Plus, she prepares some chicken curry with the rice also. This took only 45 minutes, plus cooking the rice. She then thought about the cat food that they bought earlier, so she goes over to Rin's bag upstairs, grabs it and pours some food in a cat bowl that Rin brought over also.

And just in time, Hanayo, Rin and Neko Rin arrive in the kitchen to see Maki serve dinner on the plates.

"Ah, you're just in time for dinner," Maki says as she takes one of the plates. "Neko Rin's food is below the table."

"Alright," Rin says as she sets down the cat girl and Neko Rin rushes over to the bowl, but stops for a bit.

"Huh?" Hanayo says as she tilts her head in confusion. "What's wrong? Doesn't she like her food?"

"Nya . . ." Neko Rin looks up at the table with desperate eyes.

"Oh, I see!" Rin says. "She wants to eat at the table with us! I get it! She doesn't really like it when she's all alone down there."

"I understand," Maki says as she sets the bowl on top of the table and helps Neko Rin get on the table. "Here, you go. Is that better?"

"Nya~!" Neko Rin responds with a smile.

Hanayo smiles as she sits at the table. "Well then, let's eat!"

After saying grace, the four eat their meal until Maki stops for a moment while looking at Neko Rin. She is happily eating her food with a smile on her face while blushing. _W-wait!_ she thinks to herself. _Why am I . . . falling for the cat Rin when I already have the real Rin to myself? That isn't really fair . . . is it?_ She knows that she's taking care of Neko Rin along with her two best friends, but she can't understand why she's growing so attached to the cat girl. Probably a strong bond has been formed when they were taking a bath together or maybe Neko Rin is enjoying her time with Maki. Or possibly since Neko Rin has the same personality as the real Rin, she also has affections for Maki, so it could possibly mean that her aura is what attracted Maki in the first place.

After dinner, the four go upstairs once again and get ready for bed. Rin had set up Neko Rin's little cat bed to put on the nightstand next to Maki's bed, but to Rin's surprise, Neko Rin doesn't want to sleep on that comfy bed.

"I don't want to sleep there-nya!" the cat girl shakes her head.

"Eh!?" Rin says. "Last night, you just loved this comfy bed! Why don't you want to sleep in it tonight?"

She then looks over at Maki in the direction Neko Rin's looking at. Rin smiles as she snaps her fingers at the idea.

"Oh, I get it!" she says as she turns to the cat girl. "Okay. You can sleep with Maki-chan tonight."

"E-eh!?" Maki hears this and swiftly turns her head as she waves her arms back and forth. "N-no, it's okay! Sleeping with you two is enough. Neko Rin-chan can, um . . ."

The small cat girl walks over and rubs her head against Maki's leg while purring.

"Wh-what?" Maki glances down at the cat girl and up at Rin. "I-I don't understand."

"Don't you get it?" Hanayo says. "Neko Rin-chan likes you! So, she wants to sleep with you tonight!"

Maki bites her lip as she looks away. "I-is that okay with you? I mean . . . Rin?"

"What are you talking about?" Rin asks.

"W-well, um . . ." Maki couldn't find the words nor courage to say it. She loves Rin too much to admit that she likes the cat girl as well. And the cat girl resembles Rin as well. She can't tell her best friend and lover that she's grown attached to the cat girl as a replacement or anything else that might hurt Rin. "Let's just go to bed, okay?"

Hanayo and Rin exchange worried looks as Maki gently lifts up Neko Rin and places her on top of the bed. The three girls crawl into bed soon after and Maki uses a remote control to turn off the lights. Neko Rin snuggles in between Hanayo and Maki while Rin is on the other side. However, Maki just couldn't sleep. Looking at Neko Rin was too adorable to resist and let go. She now knows that she's become too attached to Neko Rin and is afraid that she might not love her girlfriend anymore if this keeps up.

"Maki-chan?" Rin sits up after feeling some shaking from Maki. "Are you okay?"

"Rin," the redhead says. "I . . . I'm sorry." She doesn't bother looking at her lover in the eyes.

"For what? I didn't do anything-"

"Neko Rin-chan is cute. Actually too cute to resist. I mean, when we were in the bath together, I was . . . having these feelings, like I was growing attached to her. As the day went by, I was getting closer and closer to her as she is with me. We were having so much fun together that I realized that I might become too attached to Neko Rin-chan."

Rin looks at the redhead worriedly. "Maki-chan . . ."

Maki sits up and turns to Rin, now revealing a few tears falling from her eyes. "I love you, Rin! I really do! It's just . . . I don't want to regret telling you that . . . I'm falling for Neko Rin-chan because she's just like you! She has the same appearance, the same personality and the same love for me. I don't want her to be your replacement, Rin! I just want to be with you forever!" She shuts her eyes tightly as more tears fall from her eyes from thinking about what the future might hold.

However, Maki feels soft rubbing towards her chest, which is the cat girl, while Rin kisses her on the forehead.

"Maki-chan," Rin says gently. "I love you as well. But you see, though Neko Rin-chan likes you, she can never be my replacement. She's only a pet and it's great that you and Neko Rin-chan got along. I'm very happy that you two did."

Hanayo hears this and sits up as well as she caresses Maki's cheek. "Rin-chan is right. You're our one and only lover, Maki-chan. Nothing can replace any of us."

"Hanayo . . . Rin . . ." Maki turns back and forth to the both of them and then down at Neko Rin who looks up at her with her adorable big eyes and cat-like smile.

"Nya~!" she says.

After a few seconds, Maki wipes her tears and smiles at everyone.

"You're right," she says as she hugs both of her girlfriends. "I love you, Hanayo and Rin. And I'll lover you both forever."

Hanayo and Rin smile as they lean in and kiss Maki on both of her cheeks.

"We love you, too, Maki-chan," both of them say in unison.

As the three of them drift off to sleep, Neko Rin smiles as well as she plops down between Hanayo and Maki with a soft "Good-night-nya~!" and drifts off to sleep soon after.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how's this for my "Love Live Threesome Love Story Collection"? I noticed that my last MakiRinPana fic doesn't get much attention compared to my collab with Mikey-kun and I have no idea why. Ah, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this little piece.**

 **Rin: Ah~! It was fun taking care of a cat that looks just like me-nya~!"**

 **Yuri: Well, like I said earlier, it was based on a doujin. And clearly, there was some fanart with you having cat-ears and a tail.**

 **Rin: Because I'm a cat-nya~!**

 **Yuri: (sweat drops) Okay . . ."**

 **Rin: Oh! Aren't we forgetting something?"**

 **Yuri: Ah, yes, yes! (puts on her maid outfit and cat ears)**

 **Yuri and Rin: Feel free to give out any suggestions questions or concerns and don't forget to reveiw-nya~!**


End file.
